College
by Rumplejemima
Summary: Bubbles and her sisters are excited for their first day of college. But, when Bubbles met Boomer at the same school, and her life is ruined! Or is it? This is Bubble's diary, but there are some Boomer's POV. BommerxBubbles Mega FLuff doujinshi baised.
1. Met again

Dear diary,  
Today, it was our first day of school. I'm already in 1st year college, Buttercup is in 2nd year college, and Blossom is in 3rd year college. I was very excited! I love to meet new friends, and see cute boys! In fact, college boys! Yay! But I'm not flirty though. I'm a type of girl who looks innocent and shy and loves to draw and flowers and nature. Boys, I think, don't have interest in me. But my sisters kept telling me that boys kept staring at me, even if they tried to get a boyfriend, all the boys did was stare at me. I didn't even notice. Maybe I was too busy daydreaming who would be the right guy for me. I'm not very smart, I'm just average. Blossom is the smart one. And I'm not really strong, Buttercup is the strong one. Everyone just kept saying I'm just the a cute little face. I hate it... We went inside the school. I wore my aqua blue mini skirt, and my blue tanktop with a logo of bunny on the center. My sisters left me as they looked for new friends. I'm glad they did. That means less teasing. The principal came to me and showed me my locked. I thank him and opened my locker. I put some of my stuff and sticked my mirror inside also. Just then a boy came to me, smiling flirtishly. "Hi there Babe, it looks like you're alone" he said. I looked at him and remember that navy blue eyes, and blonde spiky hair (His new hair that HIM gave him). "Boomer?!" I said, my eyes widened. Boomer looked at me, suprised. "Bubbles?! WHat are you doing here?" he asked. "I came here for college" I said as I closed my locker. "What?! We're in the same school!" he said. I nodded. Too bad. I don't want him to be my schoolmate because there are two reasons:  
1) He's a rowdyruff and a villian 2) He's mean

"Eww! Why the heck would i flirt you? You're too ugly" he said, crossing his arms. I blushed of embarrassment. "What?! How dare you?! That's it! I'm outta here! I'm going to tell my sisters the bad news!" I said angrily as i stormed off. I told my sisters and they looked suprised. They told me that I should just keep alert. Great. My first day, trashed. The bell rang and we went to our respected class.

"Good morning class. I want you all to know welcome back to school. And it seems that we have a few new students. How about you little girl? Why don't you introuduce yourelf?" the teacher asked me. I nodded and went infront. "My name is Bubbles Utoniom and I just moved here with father and sisters. I love to draw a lot and have my own garden" I introduced myself. Just then, I realized that Boomer, was my classmate! "How childish. So retarded" Boomer said loudly and everyone laughed. I glared at him and blushed of embarrassment. He doesn't have to be like that! The teacher told them to keep quiet and made me sit down. Damn I hated him! It was recess time and I sat at my chair, with my sisters. Both of them were chatting while i eat my sandwich quietly. Just then, a boy came. And it was Boomer. I shot him a glare. "What do you want?!" I said harshly. "Nothing. I just want to know how's Baby Retarted Person going" he said, smirking. I got annoyed. "Which is you!" I said and looked away from him. I know he got irritated. "Whatever" he said as he left. I sighed.  
Diary Owner,  
Bubbles Utonioum

Boomer's POV:  
When I flirted a girl and realized it was Bubbles, i was extremely shocked. Not because she was here, its because she was so damn hot! How could a girl like Bubbles have a great figure! Damn it! When our class came, Bubbles introduced herself. I stared at her evilly. But deep down, I wanted her. I teased her and everyone laughed. I just tried to be cool because I'm the 3rd most popular in school. Butch was 2nd and brick was 1st. In recess, I was about to apologize to her, when I saw many girls stared at me. So i changed my mind and teased her again. I guess she hated me even more right now. 


	2. Mega fluff

Dear diary,  
Its tuesday, which means I have to school. I don't feel going to school because of how Boomer treated me. I already walked pass the gates and the guard and I went inside. I was 30 minutes early. I went to my locker to get my quizz paper. But when I looked for it in my locker, its gone! Oh no! How can the teacher grade my perfect score! If I just tell my score, she won't believe me cause I don't have any proof. Oh, and Boomer is the one who checked my paper. And if I told the teacher my score without my paper, Boomer will just say that I'm lying. I searched my locker, then I panicked. Just then, I felt someone tapping his finger at my shoulder, I turned around and saw Boomer. "Ya looking for your quizz paper right?" He told me. I shrugged and turned around to search for it in my locker again. "Yeah. What do you care?" I said harshly. "Nothing. its because I have your paper right here" he said as he handed me my paper. I was about to get it from him, but he won't let me touch it. "Hey! Give it to me!" I said angrily. "Nope. Not until you kiss me first!" he said, smirking. I glared at him. "Why the heck do you want that?!" I said angrily. "Nothing. Do you want your paper or not?" he asked, smirking. I tried to get it from him, but he was taller than me. Then, he already gave it to me. "There. I felt pity on you" he said, as I took the paper from his hand harshly. When I was about to walk I heard Boomer said something. "Hey! Don't I get a thank you?" he called. I stopped and turned around. "Thank you" I said sarcasticly. I continued to walk away from him. "I don't want a word thank you. I want something that'll make me happy" I heard what Boomer said. Just then, he used his speed to catch up with me. Just then, he grabbed my shoulders and made me faced him, making our face very close. I blushed. "What's happening? I can't move! Its like my heart and brain are saying to push away from him but my body won't allow it!" I thought nervously. He smirked. Just then, he closed his eyes and kissed me! I tried to psuh away, but he held me tighter. I tried to break the kiss but he was stronger. Just then, he broke the kiss. "Boomer?! And Bubbles?! Together?!" a girl said loudly and everyone looked at us. I turned red like a tomato. Just then, fangirls came to Boomer with teary eyes. I was suprised of what he just did! Why the heck did he did that?! I touched my lips, still blushing. I began to ran away from him. Just then, I bumped to Blossom. "Sorry!" I said. I looked at Blossom and it looks like she's very happy right now. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. "its because... Brick... and... I... are... are... now... now...now...now... boyfriend and girlfriend!" she said happily. I was so shocked! How could Blossom like Brick! I gave her a fake smile. "That's great Blossom! I'm happy for you!" I lied. Here comes another bad news.

It was recess and me and my sisters decided to eat at the school's garden and have a picnic. I ate my cookie. "Guys, I have some news" Buttercup said, looking happy like Blossom. "What is it?" Blossom asked as I listened carefully, biting my cookie. "Me and Butch are now Boyfriend and girlfriend!" Buttercup said happily and the two of them leaped for joy. I almost choked on my cookie! Even Buttercup?! C'mon! Not her! Not her too! Great, just great. B-E-A-utiful. The two of them looked at me. "How about you Bubbles? Do you have any news about you and Boomer?" Blossom asked, sitting down. "Yeah. Any news?" Buttercup asked. I turned bright pink, thinking about what he did to me a while ago. I crossed my arms. "Nothing! He's stupid, boastful, and mean" I said. Both of them smirked. "Just wait Bubbles. Someday, you'll fall in love with him" Blossom said, taking a sip of her strawberry milk. I sighed. Just then, the RRB came. "Hi, honey!" Brick said sweetly to Blossom. "Hi Brick! Wanna join? We have space" Blossom said. My eyes widened. There's no way I'm eating with the RRB! Butch gave Buttercup a kiss on the cheek and Buttercup giggled. I rolled my eyes. They took a seat. Boomer sat beside me. Just then, a bunch of girls came. "Hey Blossom! Have you heard? Bubbles and Boomer are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend!" the girl said happily. Blossom's eyes widened and looked at me. "Ah! Blossom! Its not what you think" I said nervously, having a sweat drop. "I knew it! You and Boomer are now lovers" Butch teased. I glared at him. "No we are not!" I said angrily. I grunted and stood up. "Where are you going, Bubbles?" Blossom asked. "Anywhere but here! There's no way I eating with the RRB!" i said angrily. I was about to leave, a hand hold my hand. I turned around and it was Boomer. "C'mon, eat with your sisters there. Its not like you're gonna die" he said. I slapped his hand to get it off from my hand. "What?! I just told you, I'm not eating with the RRB!!! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You think just because you're popular you think all the girls loves you, and you think you can kiss anyone you want, and you think if you kissed a girl who doesn't like you, you think she'll fall for you?! Well, you're wrong stupid head! I hate you" I yell and stormed off. I sghed and continued to walk.

DISMISSAL TIME:  
I decided to walk home instead of flying, just for exercise. Its pretty obvious that my sisters flew home, which makes them faster. When i reached to our house, I saw Boomer eating my chips and watching TV. "Why the heck are you doing here?" I asked angrily. Boomer looked at me and glanced at the TV again. "Ask my brothers. They made me come here. My bros are at the kitchen, helping your sisters clean up" Boomer said, not looking at me. I think I hurt his feelings. I got a bit guilty though. I took a deep breathe and went to my sisters. "Blossom, why is Boomer here" i asked. Blossom looked at me. "To keep you company while we go for our date" Blossom said. I know complaining won't do me any good. I just went back to the living room and sat at the couch, at the other end, away from Boomer. my sisters and his bros came, they headed for the door. "Bubbles, Boomer, there's meatloaf at the microwave. That's your dinner" Blossom said as they left. I forgot that it was valentines day, and my sisters are going for a date. I hate it. I want to go to my room, but i have nothing to do there. At least I get to watch TV. Boomer kept looking at me then at the tv. I got the remote and turned some channels. Every show and movie are romance because it was valentines day. Each channel I change it, Boomer kept looking at me then the tv then at me then the tv. He moved closer to me. "Hey bubbles, umm... look. I'm sorry that I kissed you without and permission. Its because I just can't help it" he said calmly. I shrugged. Like I would believe that. He stood up and went behind me. He place something on my neck and it was a necklace. The charm was a sparkling blue bunny with my name on it. He sat beside me again, but this time it was closer. I turned bright pink. "I was suppose to give it to you after the kiss, thinking that you would like" he said. My face turned deep pink. "Sorry about what I said at recess" I said, but not looking at him. He smiled and moved closer. I looked at him and he carried me on his la. "Uh, hey!" I said, but, to tell you the truth, I don't even want to stay away from him. I stared at him as he stared back at me. My fave turned hot pink. He moved his face closer and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes also and we kissed. I know I hated him, but its like I don't want to stop it. Just then, from the TV the romantic movie finished at it went to the credits, giving a romantic song. His hand brushed against my legs while his other hand was on my back so I won't fall. Then he made me lie down at the sofa, and he was on top of me. he kissed me again passionately. He stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Bubbles, I love you" he said. I smiled and giggled. "I know. Its pretty obvious. I love you too" I said. He smiled and kissed me again. He was unbuttoning my shirt when I stopped him. "Wait. I don't want to get that far" I said. He nodded and buttoned my shirt again. He kissed me again, while his hand brush against my legs. He unbuttoned my two buttons so he can see some cleavage. He kissed me on the neck. Just then, we heard a car stopped by and it was Brick's car. It looks like they forgot something. We immdietly sat up as blossom came. She went to her room to get something. Brick came, and he saw me buttoning my shirt! He smirked, I think he knew what happened. They left and I stood up. "Well, let's get dinner" I said. 


End file.
